video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
Children's Favourites - Volume 1
|running time = 50 minutes |catalogue number = TV8010 |rating = }}Children's Favourites - Volume 1 is a UK VHS release by Thames Video Collection on 7th March 1988. It features three favourite Cosgrove Hall programmes that are "The Wind in the Willows", "Danger Mouse" and "Alias the Jester" in four stories that are new to this compilation video. Descripton Enjoy some of your favourite Cosgrove Hall TV characters on one videocassette. Episode Info #'THE WIND IN THE WILLOWS - Wayfarers All': Summer is over. A mysterious stranger passes by with exciting tales of travel and off-far countries. #'DANGER MOUSE - Once Upon a Timeslip': A slip of the tounge and our heroes find themselves practicing amateur dramatics in Sherwood Forest #'ALIAS THE JESTER - Revenge of the Najjer': The Najjer finds his way to Houghton Bottoms - to get his revenge on Meredith and Alias for turning him into a slimy thing. #'DANGER MOUSE - Multiplication Fable': With Penfold taking up tap dancing and visitors landing in Outer Space, DM has some problems. Credits 'The Wind in the Willows' *Based on the Characters Created by Kenneth Grahame. *Story written by Rosemary Anne Sisson. *Voices by Richard Pearson, Peter Sallis, Sir Michael Horden and David Jason. *Narrated by Ian Carmichael. *Other Voices by Jack May, Brian Southwood, Delia Corrie and Kate Lee. *Animated by Andrea Lord and Paul Berry. *Model Characters Designed and Sculpted by Brain Cosgrove, Bridget Appleby and David Hayes. *Model Characters Constructed by Peter Saunders, Neal Scanlan, Rebecca Hunt and Bridget Smith. *Models, Sets and Props by Terry Brown, Chris Walker, Yvonne Fox, John Squire, Francis Vose, Jo Pierpoint-White and Steve Woodcock. *Costume Design by Nigel Cornford. *Illustration by Beverley Bush. *Stills Photography by Richard Smiles. *Music Composed by Keith Hopwood and Malcolm Rowe. *Music Arranged by Brian Ibbleston. *Wind in the Willows sung by Ralph McTell. *Model Camera by Joe Dembinski and Jerry Andrews. *Rostrum Camera by Frank Hardie. *Dubbing Mixer: Ted Spooner. *Based on a Story by Rosemary Anne Sisson. *Film Editors: John McManus and Eilis Ward. *Assistant Editors: Nibs Senior, Zygmunt Markiewicz and Jane Hicks. *Executive Producer: John Hambley. *Produced by Mark Hall and Brian Cosgrove. *Directed by Chris Taylor. *© Cosgrove Hall Productions Ltd 1984. 'Danger Mouse - ''("Once Upon A Timeslip") *Voices by David Jason, Terry Scott, Edward Kelsey and Brian Trueman. *Music by Mike Harding. *Music Production by Ritchie Close. *Written by Brian Trueman. *Storyline and Storyboard by Keith Scoble. *Animated by George Jackson, Dan Whitworth, Clinton J.Priest, Jean Flynn and Tony Garth. *Backgrounds by Andy Roper and Malcolm Turner. *Special Effects by Roy A. Huckerby. *Paint and Trace by Bev Phillips, Julie Ringrose, Simon White, Lorriane Thomas, Joan Storey and Yasodha Gopal. *Production Supervisor: Bob Burrows. *Camera by Frank and Wendy Hardie, Peter Kidd and Phil Atack. *Editing by Nigel Rutter, Nibs Senior and Stephen Perry. *Assistant Director: Jean Flynn. *Produced by Brian Cosgrove and Mark Hall. *Directed by Brian Cosgrove. *A Cosgrove-Hall Production. © 1984. '''Alias the Jester *Voices by Richard Briers, Brian Wilde, Brian Trueman, Jimmy Hibbert and Myfanwy Talog. *Written by Brian Trueman. *Music by Keith Hopwood and Malcolm Rowe. *Layout and Storyline by Chris Randall. *Animated by Dan Whitworth, Denise Heywood, Andy Wilson and Phil McMylor. *Backgrounds by Margaret Riley. *Special Effects by Roy A. Huckerby. *Painting by Lorraine Thomas, Bev Philips, Yasodha Huckerby, Jackie Mitchell, Karen Brumell, Lesley Scott, Edmund Williams, Sue Halliwell, Judy Ringrose, Andrea Hancock, Lynn Hardie, Gloria Vassiliou, Tony McAleese, Stephen Simpson and Mark Roney. *Camera by Frank Hardie, Wendy Senior, Peter Kidd, Phil Atack and Mark Sutton. *Editing by Nigel Rutter, Nibs Senior and Zyggy Markiewicz. *Assistant Director: Jean Flynn. *Production Supervisor: Bob Burrows. *Executive Producer: John Hambley. *Produced by Brian Cosgrove and Mark Hall. *Directed by Chris Randall. *© Cosgrove Hall Productions 1985. 'Danger Mouse - ''("Multiplication Fable")''' *Voices by David Jason, Terry Scott, Edward Kelsey and Brian Trueman. *Music by Mike Harding. *Music Production by Ritchie Close. *Written by Brian Trueman. *Storyline by Brian Cosgrove. *Storyboard by Chris Randall. *Animated by George Jackson, Jean Flynn, Tony Garth, Phil Morris and Kay Widdowson. *Backgrounds by Malcolm Turner. *Special Effects by Roy A. Huckerby. *Paint and Trace by Monica McCartney, Bev Phillips, Judy Ringrose, Joan Storey, Andy Wilson, Lorriane Thomas, Barbara Alcock and Simon White. *Production Supervisor: Bob Burrows. *Camera by Frank and Wendy Hardie, Peter Kidd and Phil Atack. *Editing by Nigel Rutter, Nibs Senior and Stephen Perry. *Assistant Director: Jean Flynn. *Produced by Brian Cosgrove and Mark Hall. *Directed by Brian Cosgrove. *A Cosgrove/Hall Production. © 1983. Opening (Original 1988 release) *Warning Screen *Thames Video Collection Logo (1986-1990) *Children's Favourites - Volume 1 Title Card *The Wind in the Willows Intro *Start of Wayfarers All (1984) Closing (Original 1988 release) *End of Multiplication Fable (1985) *Danger Mouse Closing Credits *Thames Video Collection Logo (Silent) (1986-1990) Gallery Childrens-Favourites-Wind-In-The-Willows-Danger-Mouse-_57 (2).jpg|Spine Childrens-Favourites-Wind-In-The-Willows-Danger-Mouse-_57 (1).jpg|Back cover Childrens-Favourites-Wind-In-The-Willows-Danger-Mouse-_57 (3).jpg|Cassette Category:Thames Video Collection Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Children's Compilations Category:Danger Mouse Category:The Wind in the Willows Category:Cosgrove Hall Productions Category:1988 VHS Releases Category:Alias the Jester Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:Ian Carmichael (The Wind in the Willows Narrator) Category:David Jason (Danger Mouse Narrator) Category:Thames Television Category:Cosgrove Hall Films